Thinking Outside of the Pumpkin
by Sagen Marie
Summary: Jack and Sally were together. But Jack couldnt be with her. what happenes sally finds out she didnt have a choice?


Sally had long since forgotten the night on the hill. Jack Had seen to that. No longer did Sally pine for him. After about a month into their relationship Jack realized that he would never be able to see her. And soon that would lead to a harsh and cold break-up. So he decided to end it before it could progress any further. He asked the witches to make him a forget-me-now spell. A quick and easy way to Have the last month and a half worth of memories involving him earased along with the urge to be around him all of the time, and the love for him she felt. Jack gave it to her in a bowl of snake and spider soup. Soon after She forgot him. He felt pain, but knew it was for the best. He had a dreary house built for her, And she lived only a block away.  
  
This is were they stand Today, Seven Years Later........  
  
Jack sat at his desk, shuffling though Ideas for what flavored smoke they should use for the foutain this year, when he heard the familiar shreik of his doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Jack yelled As he ran down the rickety old steps of his house.  
  
As he approached the door, Zero came floating in behind him.  
  
"Woah, you scared me there Zero" Jack sang-song behind him.  
  
Jack sauntered over to the door while humming last year's Halloween theme. His bony hand reached out to the doorknob as the door bell rang again. He opened it to reveal Sally standing there in A different stitched together dress, this one with only pink and black. Her bloodrad hair shimmered under the Pumpkin sun. Jack stood in awe but soon regained his composure.  
  
"Why hello there Sally, What can I do for you? would you like to come in?" Jack spoke with a quivering voice.  
  
"Yes please, this is important." Sally said blushing and looking down. Jack thought of the potion and wondered why she was blushing....had something gone wrong with it? Sally stepped inside and Jack led her to the dusty living room. Sally took a seat on the old black couch, while jack sat opposite to her in the grey pinstripe Throne like chair.  
  
"Jack....I...I....I've been having dreams....and you know how my dreams either come true....or have happened before....I went to go see the witches about it, but they just shoved me out and told me to come and see you.....so here I am." Sally said shaking in her chair.  
  
"Well Sally, could you tell me what the dream was about?" Jack said, he was now terribly uncomfortable.  
  
"It was just after you had tried to make christmas ours...I went to the top of the hill, and it started to snow...I sat there, and you asked if you could join me....then you came up by me....and we kissed...Then the dream changed...and you were talking to the witches...and they handed you something...then all I could hear from you was, "I will truly miss her..." Then I woke up..." Sally finished looking a very odd shade of grey.  
  
"My.....that is very odd indeed" Jack lt out a low chuckle...he had no idea how he would get himself out of this one.  
  
"I just...well....Its....you see I.."  
  
"No need to explain Sally....I would want to go and see you if I had this dream." Jack cut in on her.  
  
"Well, what do you think about the dream?" Sally said looking at the floor.  
  
"Honestly.....I think that you had a dream...Even though all of your dreams are premonitions....or of something that has already happened...It doesnt mean that it did....i mean...Maybe you have started to have regular dreams...Like the rest of us...I do find it weird....Maybe you could have the witches brew you a dreamless potion....would that help you relax?" Jack said staring at her figure, she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"Yes....i guess you are right...Well...thankyou Jack...I need to go finish your costume.....Godbye" And with that Sally hustled out of the musty old house without another word.  
  
Sally wondered down the street pondering her dream...it had felt so real....and for some reason...she hoped it was true....No......she didnt like jack....she would know...would she? She approached her unsturdy looking home and entered. It was every shade you could think of on the inside. just like her dress. Sally sat down and started to get out her sewing kit...this is going to be a long day she thought. 


End file.
